


If Mama Were Married

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [81]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Marriage, Parenthood, Teasing, minor drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Lexi never questioned the fact that her parents weren't married, she never thought she needed to, until now. Thankfully her mother knows how to make everything right again.





	If Mama Were Married

2027

Lexi was puzzled, this one boy in her class kept talking about her parents and she couldn't figure out why. She had never thought of her family as being "strange" or "different" but apparently according to her classmate they were. 

Lexi knew her Mom and Dad weren't married the way Uncle Pip and Auntie Theo were, and she didn't understand why that seemed to matter so much to Ricky.

Thinking about it bothered her more than Ricky's teasing did, so Lexi didn't feel any need to bring it up with her teacher. And when her mom came to pick her up from school she didn't mention it either, she simply smiled and went to hug her.

When the teasing continued for the entire week, however, Lexi decided that something needed to be done. 

"Mama?" she asked as they walked from her school to the subway, "Why aren't you and daddy married?"

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked.

"You and daddy aren't married," Lexi repeated, "Why?"

Her mother's steps faltered for a moment, but quickly returned to normal. 

"We talked about it," she replied, "but we decided not to get married."

"But why?" Lexi insisted, "Uncle Philip and Auntie Theo are married, even Uncle AJ and Uncle Eli are married."

"It's just something your daddy and I decided not to do," Her mom responded, "Come on, we've got a train to catch."

Lexi sighed but grabbed her mother's hand and followed her to the subway.

Her mother didn't bring it up again once they were home, they just did Lexi's weekly piano lesson and then helped her with her homework.

Lexi looked up from her workbook when she heard the apartment door open and her father's heavy steps. 

"Where are my favorite girls?" he called. 

Lexi looked at her mother and after getting a smile she bolted out of the kitchen to meet her father at the front door. 

"Daddy!"

"Hey there Lex," Her father scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek, "How was school?"

"Fine," Lexi replied, "Teacher said we have career day coming up soon and I want you to come."

"Sure, sweetheart," her father agreed, "As long as we don't have an emergency at work."

Lexi wasn't quite sure what her father did, just that sometimes he worked long days and that t was important. That was part of why she wanted him to be at career day.

“Okay,” Lexi sighed. 

Her father smiled and carried Lexi into the kitchen where her mother was feeding Ellie who was sitting obediently, but whining ever so slightly to make sure she wasn't forgotten.

"What's cooking, good looking?" Lexi's father asked, going over to steal a kiss from her mother.

"Leftovers," her mother replied with a laugh, "I've been doing piano lessons all day, so cooking wasn't really on the docket."

"Ah," Her father smiled.

Ellie yipped, "Okay girl time for dinner," Lexi's mother set the bowl down on the ground.

Ellie's tail wagged excitedly as she set about eating her dinner.

"I swear that dog can tell time," Lexi's mom sighed which made Lexi laugh.

"She can," Lexi grinned, "Ellie's very smart!"

Her dad chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Of course she is. Why don't you help me set the table for dinner?"

When they were all seated at the table with food in front of them, Lexi decided that it was time to bring up her topic again. 

"Daddy, why aren't you and mommy married?"

"Well ummm..." Her father paused and looked to her mother.

"Daddy?" Lexi raised her brow.

Her father sighed, "Well I did ask," he grimaced.

Lexi furrowed her brow in confusion, "You did? But..."

"I said no," Her mother put in.

"But why?" Lexi frowned, "Don't you love daddy?"

"Of course I do sweetie," Her mother pulled her in for a hug, "I love him very much."

"Then why didn't you get married?" Lexi pushed. She was extremely confused and didn't like the feeling. 

Her mother sighed and held her at arms length. 

"Your father loves me," she said, "and I love him. The fact that we aren't married doesn't change that. It was a decision that we made a long time ago. I don't know how else to explain it."

Lexi sighed.

"What's with this all of a sudden?" Her mother asked, "have you been thinking about this for awhile?"

Lexi shrugged her shoulders, "Someone at school," she muttered.

"Are your classmates teasing you?" Her mother's voice was very serious. 

"Kind of," Lexi admitted, "but it's just this one boy really."

"Well it doesn't matter if it's ten boys," Her mother furrowed her brow, "why should they care?"

"I dunno," Lexi mumbled. 

"The next time someone teases you or says anything about it, I want you to look them right in the eye," her mother instructed, "and say 'so what?' I bet that they'll never mention it again after that."

"Okay," Lexi began to smile, her Mama always knew what to do.

The following day at school, Lexi was swinging on the swing set during recess when Ricky came over to her.

This time she was ready, she was going to tell him exactly what her Mama told her to do. She even slowed down the swing so that she could speak with him face to face, something her Abuelo always told her to do.

"My mommy says your mommy and daddy are dirty," Ricky said.

Lexi pressed her lips into a thin line, she knew what she had to say, just doing it all of a sudden seemed a lot harder than she initially thought.

"They're bad for nothing being married," continued Ricky, "even though they had you. Normal people are married when they have babies. Mommy said so."

"But-" Lexi cut herself off, "so what?" she replied firmly.

Ricky blinked, obviously surprised that she was talking back to him. 

"What?"

"I said so what?" Lexi repeated, "My parents love each other so much that they didn't need to get married to have me. If the stork knew that they didn't need to be married, how can your mommy say they do? Does your mommy know better than the stork?"

Ricky looked at her in confusion as he processed what Lexi was saying.

"I didn't think so," Lexi finished with a smile.

"Whatever," Ricky mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Lexi grinned and happily hopped back up onto the swings, excited to tell Mama when she came to pick her up from school.


End file.
